


I speak from the soul

by AnomalyArdour



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyArdour/pseuds/AnomalyArdour
Summary: Can you teach a human to love ? What about two ?
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended story of one of my soudam week stories. I really liked the idea so here we are :D

People always preach to you to never pick random objects off the ground. They could be dirty, dangerous and covered in diseases. But sometimes you just see something that you can't resist. Even adults, and their inner child, can't resist sometimes. You'd feel like you missed an opportunity of some sort. But you'd be in conflict ; pick up an STD ridden item or miss a sign from the universe. Life is full of decisions like that.

Kazuichi, one of the respected members of society, found himself being indecisive again. Outside of his clients house he found a peculiar doll. To any other person, more confident in them selves and their decision making, this would not be a situation worth writing about. But him, he's a special man.

The doll was ragged, it's clothes dirty and covered with random trash easily found around the area. It was definitely not a pretty sight. Why would Kazuichi even be considering taking it ? And miss an opportunity of a lifetime… I think not. Looking at its eyes he can tell, he can tell who it belongs to. The person who needs him the most. His most precious client. Those are the feelings he noticed in that doll. The poor raggedy thing. It needs some pampering and it'll be ready to bring joy. What a cute present that will be.

Not caring if it's safe, or if it actually belongs to who he thought it does, Kazuichi takes it under his oily work cloak and takes it home. On touch, the toy doll is cold, just like it were made of pure metal. But it was a soft felt that covered it's hard, metallic insides. It had a cool design too. Like a dieselpunk member ; most of its clothes were black and made of leather, it had grease in its funky styled hair, and a scar on its left eye. All that's missing is a motorbike accessory.

Kazuichi's workshop isn't too far away from his current client's residents. But he was just imagining what he could do with the doll, he was so excited he didn't even say a greeting to a few people who greeted him first on his way back. He's a very well mannered guy. His father taught him well. From being a gentleman to ladies to politely greeting acquaintances on the street. But he was so into his new project he didn't even have time to feel bad about being improper. If he was aware of his actions he'd be isolating himself of all amusement for at least a day. That's the kind of thing you do when you misbehave. The opposite of love ; isolation. Love of course being a reward in his case and isolation the proper punishment.

Of course he wasn't thinking about any of that at all. Entering his workshop ; he takes the doll from under his coat and finally gets a detailed look at it. Using a magnifying lens way too old to be comfortable in his hand, he pushes through and examines the dirty toy. On first glance, back outside, he noticed a look that seemed to call to him personally. But looking at it like this doesn't yield the same look. Closer inspection only makes him feel regretful. It's very filthy and it doesn't even look like a bike rider, more like a wannabe greaser.

What has he been so excited to work on, this gross thing ? Ridiculous ! He should just get rid of it. Maybe he can make some money off of it if he's lucky. He could probably sell it to some naive kid. God, he feels like the naive kid of godly interventions himself. But before he can sell it he should fix it up, can't sell it looking so sad. He doesn't have much time right now, the curfew is almost up and he'll definitely not be seen up past that time.

The doll, not the prettiest sight, sits on the table. Alone in a droopy stance. The saddest sight, if only Kazuichi would see it as it is now, in the dark. It's doing nothing to disturb Kazuichi's sleep, but maybe it is dreaming of felt sheep itself.

Sunrise brings a different feel. Everything feels different in the morning. The whole universe feels brand new and as if a timid deer could drop you a visit wherever you are. That's how blessed mornings are. Kazuichi hates mornings, sadly he's a slave to his work ; it doesn't pay much so he has to compensate by doing a lot of it. Would he even have the time and energy to work on this new uncertain project ? His groggy brain barely processes the sunlight, but he does see something brilliant. Maybe he's gotten pitiful or just crazy but that thing on his table, that hope filled little toy doll, is looking at him too. It's brand new now. Grease and loose strings giving character, and the design an aura of a scary beast. Wow ! There's still hope for that little thing. Maybe you sometimes need some time to reset. Or just let the forces of nature do their thing. Whichever is the case here. He's getting a brand new look at it, way better that with the magnifying lens.

Kazuichi decided to be a morning person for once, getting straight to work. Seeing how to doll beamed with some strange hopeful glow, he couldn't resist. He had to get to work instantly. He took time cleaning it first. He was so close to it, it was a bit freaky to him. He never dealt with a small humanoid thing. Like he was washing a child he was very gentle. The grease was no problem, he's experienced with that. But sewing it together might be. Maybe he should make it a metal armour and glue it at the places where it's strings are coming undone. But on closer inspection he noticed something he had his suspicions on. The doll was a top notch toy. The design was painstakingly sewn and painted. But it also has a voice box inside it. How cool ! It should be able to speak, that would definitely add value.

"Open sesame !" A loud roaring voice echoed through the building. The building was not empty but the sound was so powerful. Kazuichi found the string for its voice. He's confused, but curious.  
"There, there little bun bun !" Now he's even more confused. This line was soft. It still sounded like yelling but it was obvious the intent was that of comfort. What a peculiar toy. Kazuichi should definitely get to see what more it has to offer. He's getting a phone call, but he was slow enough to reach the phone that he noticed the insides of his newest occupation. He'll open it up after he's done with the day's work.


	2. New software

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New name, new life...

Kazuichi was the best mechanic around, or so he continuosly told himself. He even had proof in the form of many clients. What they talked about him behind his back was mindless babbling to him. Completely unnecessary and even hard to understand. Another day, another chance to prove himself. He's going to prove how crafty he is by fixing up the new toy doll he found, and how caring he is by gifting it to a very special client. Oh she'll be delighted, he can sense her energy in the doll, anyways. It's fate.

Another day is behind him. The best mechanic around finished all his duties. As tempting as it was to just stop in the middle of his work and go deconstruct the new item of interest, he is not a slacking bum. It had to wait. But it would be sugarcoating to say he did a respectable job with today's clients. He was just thinking about the possible inner workings of the doll. Maybe it's just a doll but he has a feeling it's not. Maybe it turns into a killer robot, or maybe it can function as an alarm clock. Maybe it can make coffee. Maybe even just a paper weight would be a good job for it, hey, no judging.

He'll name it Tanaka. It's the most common last name in the area and he'll be damned if he didn't admit he wanted it for himself a bit. But that's just a temporary name, his most precious client will definitely have a better name for it. Ah yes, precious miss Nevermind with her ( probably ) precious Tanaka. What joy.

'Souda workshop' is the aptly named place where Kazuichi left the Tanaka doll. And just as a polite toy would do, it stayed in it's place. Not that it had any way to go, but Kazuichi still appreciates Tanaka's politness. As a reward he'll get to work right away. No time for coffee or anything, tiredness is not an option either, he simply has got to get to work. He couldn't sleep knowing Tanaka is still untampered with.

"Your God is here, fuahahahaha !" that's how Tanaka greeted Kazuichi when he pulled the string. Lovely. No, really, Kazuichi found it cute. Especially the way it laughed. So cute. Maybe one more pull.  
"your vibration is too low..." "Ha, maybe it is. Whatever that means. What do you suggest, little homie ?"  
"That's no match for my four dark devas of destruction. Go, Cham-P !!!" Well it seems it's phrases are still random. That's okay.

Okay last pull. No matter what it says this is the last pull. Let's see... ... ... It didn't say anything. Weird. Maybe it's batteries died or something. "Alright Tanaka dude, it's show time." Finally, Kazuichi's favourite part of any job ; deconstruct and reconstruction.

He didn't waste any time, cutting up the fabric and getting straight to the mechanism inside. But that's when stuff turned from cute and fun to terrifying. The insides were quite interesting. The thick leather layer under the fabric was an interesting choice but that was okay. The insides were what really freaked out Kazuichi. The doll had a metal skeleton and wooden 'organs'. Now that itself, as creepy as it is, isn't what got our mechanic all worried. It was the lack of a voice box. The talking doll had no way to actually produce the voice. Was he talking to ghosts this entire time !?! "Haaaaaaa !?!"

He dropped Tanaka right on the table. Scared of the possibility of possession, he just stared at it. Opened up Tanaka really looked extra creepy now. What. The. Hell.

He has to get rid of it. Immediately. He approaches the doll. Still worried. When he hears an undefinable noise. Suddenly, Tanaka is surrounded by four beasts. Well, they were just hamsters, but to Kazuichi in his current state, they seemed like flesh-hungry beasts. Does he need pest control now too alongside ghost control !?! He tries to shoosh them away but they really are flesh-hungry and the biggest one bites him by the hand. Now Kazuichi would throw it at the floor but he ( luckily ) noticed something. It's odd ; but it seems that the hamster has a name tag. 'Cham-P'

Oh ! My ! God ! 

Well that's convenient. The ghosts have summomed some hamsters. As unusual as that whole thing is, Kazuichi just lost the will to be worried. He takes the doll, and leaves it outside. He didn't patch it up, he didn't have the mental strength to. The hamsters go with the doll. Everything is alright now. Kazuichi went to sleep peacefully.

Or so he thought. He couldn't sleep now, he's too invested in Tanaka. If it's really a ghost that would mean it possesed the doll in an attempt to pass on. Or something along the lines of what a priest would say. Well he got so far, he might as well help it. He'll be brave, veeery brave.

"Alright, no funny business. Tell me... What do you want ?" Oh, he'll curse all the gods if this turnes into a mistake. Pulling the string he hears this :  
"Hell is cold. Warm up !"  
"So you went to hell ?"  
"Metaphorically, fuahahaha !!!"  
"Oh. So what you need to... Uhmm... Metaphorically... So maybe some warm food ? Are you a ghost though ?"  
"My name is Gundham ! I am the lord of all sinners !"  
"Is this also metaphorically ?"  
"Surely."  
"You're way confusing. Can I reprogram you or something ?"  
"My name is Tanaka and I am alone." It didn't yell or snicker. It had a softer voice now. As if it was with a lot of feeling.

Wow, this just got real. And plain weird. So the ghost accepted the name. And is alone. Maybe it died too soon so it's not with its living friends. Well it's all a mystery. But not for long. Kazuichi got involved and way too invested in the story of this Gundham Tanaka ghost. He takes the doll back inside. It doesn't belong outside in the cold. The hamsters follow suit. They also don't belong outside. But now the sleep deprived Kazuichi has a big task in front of him, he can feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have time and ways to write more so that's exactly what's gonna happen. Expect this to be finished soon as it has five chapters in the works.
> 
> ( Bonus points for the friends reference )


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham finally spills the beans.

Yet another day arrives. Kazuichi, the new owner of a strange doll, is in quite a pickle. What to do... He worked his job during the day but kept company to the aforementioned doll at night. He would start a conversation about nothing but would get barely anything in return. It would seem that after the emotional outburst of that night Tanaka has gone quiet. What is going on with that guy, better yet ; is he really a ghost ? Tanaka will have to speak. Eventually.

Kazuichi decided to go all in, he'll get the answers and he will get this unusual thing out of his home, safely. First order of business ; get Tanaka to talk again. Side quest ; figure out if he's uncomfortable by something, and see what do hamsters eat. That's perfect, he'll definitely have to talk about his hamsters ! 

"Hey Tanaka ? How do I feed these guys ?" Gesturing at the small balls of furr that no longer looked bloodthirsty but now look as adorable as they actually are. Pulling on the string ; he expected something like seeds or grass but Tanaka spoke like his usual self now :  
"We feast on the souls of mortals ! ... And seeds and fruit."  
"Oh good, you're back. Why'd you suddenly go quiet, what was that all about ?"  
...  
"Hey, I can't help you if you don't tell me stuff. C'mon man, is it warmth you need ? Alright I'll figure that out." Remembering their last conversation, Kazuichi searched for something that radiates warmth. Most of his machinery in the shop was metallic and cold. That won't do. But he remembered something that would do. It would be a bit strange, but human beings are supposed to radiate warmth, right ? Goodness, this better work. With regret in his movements, Kazuichi takes hold of Tanaka and pushing away the feeling of being watched by the group of rodents, grabs Tanaka in a hug.

If Tanaka actually felt any warmth was the only question here. And just as quickly as that question arose, Tanaka the seemingly lifeless doll, reciprocated the hug. Of course it was with barely any force, he just moved his arms around Kazuichi. But Kaz knew he did the correct thing. Tanaka is a lonely doll who needs someone warm. Be it physically or emotionally, that's the next thing our machine repairing professional will figure out.

"Your hamster is watching me funny, can you make it stop..." Taking Tanaka out of a hug to pull the string he took notice of how his words came out before he was done pulling the string. Did the possession become stronger, or maybe he recharged the batteries with that hug ?“  
"My four dark devas of destruction, peace at once !"  
"So what, you're like some warlock... Did you die or did you mess up and turn yourself into this form ?"  
"I am the ruler of hell, if I were to die Satan would be the first to know !"  
"Okay so what happened ?"  
"I was too powerful, the gods realised that and cursed me with a life of lifelessness."  
"Aaaaaalright..."

At that point the devas became rowdy. They were disspleased by something. All four started nibbling on Tanaka to the surprise of both him and Kazuichi. Tanaka instantly figured out what that meant ; he was lying. They knew him well and he knew them well in return. He's going to have to tell the whole story.

"Rest my minions, this is my queue to speak." Tanaka got up on his feet. He was moving in week pulls and pushes but moving non the less. He approached his apearent saviour and got ready to speak. Emotions came hard to him, we of course know that, but Kazuichi was as confused as ever. Did he not just say what happened to him, is there more...

Tanaka spoke and Kazuichi listened :  
"My name is Gundham. I am a potion maker of a land of far away. My land is that of lone wolves. The wizard, Izuru, looked at my soul. Non shall do what he has done because my soul is thousands of eons old and what you see in it can only do damage. But he survived. To my dismay. For he diagnosed me with an illness, and the cure is, as he would phrase it ; 'the warmth of another person's love'."

That was a lot to take for Kazuichi who actually wanted to stay clueless at this point. He found that to be a huge responsibility for him. He could have just said 'good luck with that, that's a huge quest'. But somehow he felt obligated to help Tanaka, after all when you name something you get certain responsibilities.

"So you could go around experiencing love and whatever it is you need, but hear me out. Why don't we just got to that Izuru guy and ask him nicely to revers the curse ?"  
"A fine idea, fitting of a sly fox-demon like yourself !"

Did he just call Kaz a fox ? Hello nurse ! But oh, let's not dwell on that. As flattered as Kaz was, he was more focused on Izuru. He knew Izuru. Quite quirky, that guy. What he did to Tanaka, or actually Gundham, wasn't unusual for him at all. Persuading him to reverse the curse is going to be troublesome. Izuru is the kind of guy who would do crazy things just for fun but keep a straight face the whole time. But he was wise, as much as Kaz didn't want to admit it, he was freakishly smart. He's like an omnipotent but non benevolent god.

"Ok, Tanaka... Or actually should I call you Gundham ?"  
"Both names were given to me, it doesn't matter which you use."  
"Right, we're going to get you back. Izuru will see how messed up the thing he did was and will turn you back."  
"Very well then. Your help is appreciated and will be rewarded."

And just like that, they naively appeared at Izuru's place. And just like that they were rejected before they even said a word. Izuru gave one look at the doll and knew exactly what is going on. "But wait, he has love now, you gotta turn him back !" Kazuichi yelled at the door. He got a response. The door opened, Izuru stepped out. "I won't do nothing until this looks... Eh... Normal." He gave them a box. "I am obviously refering the the item inside. Until then... Nothing. You're lying, he has no love."

"But wait, I can't even open it, wait, Izuru let's talk about this !" And just like that they had to go back. Whatever the box holds, it'll definitely be bothersome for Kazuichi. He still has a job to keep after all, and has no time for this nonsense. He hasn't even slept at all last night. But somehow he feels compelled to help this tiny little guy. 'he is cute I guess'


	4. Fourth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love at first sight ? Or the fiftieth.

The mysterious doll ; now named Tanaka and very much a part of Kazuichi's life. Tanaka the lonely ; now has a helping hand in his predicament. But one thing is still waiting to be solved. Izuru Kamakura who was the soul reason behind Tanaka's current situation gave the two of them a box. Simply a box. A big, meter squared ( 3 feet squared ), plain box. Now, the inside is what's really interesting ; it holds a heart shaped object, gray and big enough to fill the box, but it's light, not heavier than an apple that's a sixth of its size.

Kazuichi was mostly uncertain about what this meant and needed Tanaka to explain it. He was more than happy to do so because he knew his human helper would live up to his name and be a humane helping hand. Of course he didn't say that to him, he just thought it. Surely Kazuichi would come through. Surely. Gundham never put this much faith in someone, and actually, as weird and vulnerable it made him feel, it was quite refreshing for his soul. But it's the heart they're focusing on now. This big, big empty vault. One could really fit a lot in it, but how that's the question.

"Wait, you mean it fills itself !?! I guess it is some crazy warlock magic. So what ; we just wait for it to fill or do we put it under a light like we do to bird eggs, maybe it'll fill faster that way."  
"Fool ! You didn't get the secret meaning behind the item. But I am really the fool... If I could explain this to you and ask for your help with it, I wouldn't even be in this situation."  
"Oh it's something embarrassing... Like you don't mean..." Kazuichi slowly gestures something. It's unusual and noone could really understand but regardless :  
"No you scum ! It fills as I fill with love, nothing more, nothing less. I am that item, that item is me."  
"I thought you were the doll, like your soul is in the doll."  
"Yes that's true, but a human is made not only of a soul but a heart and mind and body too."  
"Does that mean your mind and body is also somewhere ?"  
"Most likely. But I wouldn't know."  
"Okay so we fill this, aka you, with some love and your done."  
"Yes."  
"Alright ! I'll leave you here for a few hours, I got two clients in a few minutes. And when I get back get ready for some love making... By which I mean we'll be making love, no we'll be making *you* some love to fill the *heart*. Yes that's what I mean."

Making a quick exit, Kazuichi left Tanaka alone in his home / workshop. The devas are sleeping, it's still too early for them, and Tanaka is a fully functional toy now, meaning that he can explore now. He doesn't mind being alone, yet he wishes Kazuichi would come back right now, primarily so they can get this toy thing over with. If there's any other reason, he doesn't know, but if he did ; I seriously doubt he'd say it. That's exactly what he needs though, something emotional and embarrassing to admit. But he'll explore first, who knows maybe he'll find a bag of love somewhere on the ground, wouldn't that be swell.

No bags of love, no love served on plates, or in the bed sheets and luckily no love in the burning fireplace as poetic as that would be. Now that's something Gundham didn't realize, love isn't found like that, it isn't found anyway, it finds you. You and love engulf eachother, just like it's a person. Just like the fire at which he was staring at the moment. Staring and thinking. Where is his love, how did he lose it ? He doesn't know but I do ; it was beaten, chased out if him. Which makes what Izuru did way worse, that uncaring know-it-all. And maybe he can hear the ether speak because he himself started to piece it all together. 

He looked at his past, not much to say here, it's boring. But the present and future is what's the real kicker. Exploring the house of Souda he found some very interesting nit-bits. Item one would be Kazuichi's dog's photoshoot. Item two is a blueprint for a mechanical wolf. Item three and four ; Kazuichi's writing about the concepts of the vastness of the cosmos. Item five, the last, highly important important item, was a drawer full of random hamster related articles and a single small, toy sized chair. It had Tanaka etched in the wood.

Gundham Tanaka came to a realisation. Love is something silent, awkward and most of all naturally beautiful. What made him realize that ... It was the first hand experience, this strange guy with greasy hair who loves dogs and the sadness of space made complete sure that Tanaka and his hamsters were as comfortable as possible. And it's to assume that the chair is in case Izuru doesn't change him back. Which was also a sweet gesture in Tanaka's eyes.

Unaware that a few hours have passed, Tanaka hears a familiar voice call to him. It's Kazuichi and he has a huge bag he's carrying with him. "Hey, little guy ! I brought you some help ! With these books you'll learn everything there is about love in the whole universe. Aaaaaaand, oh, here it is... This !" He pulled out a toy doll. Another doll ? "It's for practice. You'll be the most loving guy ever !" Not exactly what Gundham had in mind. "Shall you not explain it to me simply ? Reading heaps of books and, I don't even know what the doll is for, doesn't sound like the fastest way out."  
"Oh I could, or we could divide the books, that way we cover more."  
"For some reason it seems to me like you're avoiding something. But I don't want to make any assumptions. So what is it ?"  
"Hm, what is what... Ooooo wait !!! Look !" He pointed at the heart in the box. The heart has started to fill. Tanaka knew why, and he knew if he were to explain it to Kazuichi, it would fill even more. 

"Hand me the doll, please." Tanaka spread out his small arms for Kaz to give him the desired item. He took it, sat it down, sat down himself and took a few shallow breaths.  
"I shall name this one soda pop. Soda, friend, today I found bags of love in this house. Love which requires me to be open to it. And I am, because it felt warmer than the hottest summer day in the hellfire of the underworld. And I'll keep that fire burning. I see now what Kamakura did, he was like a Buddhist master, speaking in riddles that are too obvious to be understood."  
"Oh so you learnt about love all on your own. Nice." Kazuichi looked around just out of habit, and maybe he figured that Gundham was talking about love for him, after all he didn't interact with anyone else, but he couldn't say anything. All that's left now is to ask Izuru to turn Tanaka back to Gundham. Let's just hope the heart is full, it does have a bright glow. A warm glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one chapter left of this story. ( Might do an epilogue tho maybe ) after that I'll probably take a brake because the next story I'm gonna write is gonna be way longer and have way more words. Basically it's gonna have way more effort. Hint hint Gundham is the main character ( ofc ). Anyways I'll probably be posting the last chapter tomorrow or later tonight. Thanks for reading !


End file.
